


How it all Began

by AnalExtremes



Series: The Pill [1]
Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal destruction, Ass to Mouth, Carl Chryniszzswics - Freeform, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Deep throat, Excessive Wetness, Johnny Bravo - Freeform, Love, M/M, Messy, Prolapse, Public Sex, Rosebud - Freeform, Snowballing, Stomach Bulge, Transformation, Wet & Messy, anal stretching, anatomical description, ass juice, blowjob, body transformation, bulge, deep penetration, deep penetrations, excessive amount of cum, graphic anatomical descriptions, huge cocks, pill and drugs, prolapse playing, prolapse sucking, rosebud playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalExtremes/pseuds/AnalExtremes
Summary: Johnny Bravo is tired of trying to lure girls. He talks to Carl about how he'd love to be only into guys. Carl is in love with him and engineer a pill to attend to Johhny's wishes. The side effects aren't exactly what he thought they'd be though.





	How it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Johnny Bravo story where Johnny and Carl fall in love but in kinky way. It includes several anal extremes and almost hyper/hyper themes as always. However, this time I added some pills and transformation stuff. It was mostly based on a story I read over another site about a pill that transformed guys depending on their sexual position preferences (bottom, top, vers). It'll include public sex at some point and could add other characters as we get through with it. Open to suggestions here!

 

* * *

               

 

               Walking through the beach wearing only a tiny black speedo ([a sexy speedo here](https://imgur.com/a/mtRcG0S)), exposing his glorious waxed blond butt ([a butt here](https://imgur.com/RONS5KB)), Johnny was thinking about the past year. In his back was his boyfriend, Carl. The nerdy boy looked nothing like a year ago. He was still slender but more on the muscly side. His handsome face was beautiful enough to attract any guy or girl out there. They were commemorating their first year in a serious relationship and six months of doing sex performances. The latter was part of what had happened a year ago. Carl had seen Johnny’s smiles taking both guys down the memory lane.

 

* * *

 

 

                It was a crazy day in the summer. Carl was trying to help Johnny with the girls in a theme park. Those boys searched high and low for women but all they got were punches and kicks. Johnny was especially tired of trying and trying. His frustration levels had reached a new high when they decided to quit and go talk about life in a hill nearby. Carl was a bit sad that despite the fact both of them were bisexual Johnny had never even looked at his nerdy scrawny body. They sat down looking at a beautiful sunset. The blond hunk went on and on about how he felt. How women didn’t see him as enough of a man and how he would do anything to erase his liking for females in his own bisexuality.

                On the other hand Carl wasn’t able to take it anymore. He looked at the hunk and said:

“Johnny I have a way to fix this man…” He took the hunk’s face near to his and just kissed him.

“I know it’s weird but tomorrow we’ll talk. Meet me in my crib at 1 pm!”

The hunk looked around not quite getting it. However, he sat down there feeling his not so cute friend warmth in his tongue and around his pecs. It was a sweet way to fall in love. He wasn’t quite able to admit it to himself but standing up and going back home with a hard-on in his pants was something.

“Did you finally find a girl?” Mrs. Bunny Bravo was surprised by the look on Johnny’s face when he arrived.

“No, momma… I’m just happy!”

He ran to his bedroom to finger his asshole thinking about Carl. He had the custom to finger it sometimes but today was special. Johnny jerked off twice just thinking about a not so cute, nerdy guy who he had never paid attention before.

“Do you want some dinner?”

“No momma, Imma just gon’ sleep.”

               The blond hunk couldn’t wait anymore for whatever surprise Carl had for him. Next morning was hot, too hot as a matter of fact. Johnny had chosen another outfit, some white short shorts and a white sheer tank top. He ran downstairs preparing some brunch meal with cereals, some bread and orange juice. He was a bit anxious, an hour was too much.

“Johnny, where you’re headed too?” Mrs. Bravo asked.

“Over to Carl’s!” He smiled. It was a five minutes walk anyways.  The longest five minutes walk he took in his life.

“Hey there Mrs. Chryniszzswics, where’s the big boy?” Johhny asked having arrived two hours earlier.

“He’s up there Johnny sweety. I don’t know what’s up with him today. He said he couldn’t come out of his room. You never know what he’s up to!”

They both walked upstairs and he knocked on the door.

“Johnny is here honey, he said you invited him. I’m gonna go to Rose’s today. You remember right? I’m spending two days over there. There’s food for you boys in the fridge!”

“Ok, mom… Let him come in. The door is unlocked, I’m just washing something…” He replied. Johnny entered the room sitting down on Carl’s bed.

“Well, so what’s up dude? Don’t be afraid, yesterday was actually good you know…”

“That’s not about yesterday Johnny. Can you please lock the door?” Johnny took the request closing the door.

“Don’t be so uptight, safe and locked!”

“It’s not that Johnny… I had come up with something… Damn… How can I explain it… Johnny don’t be scared. I’ve changed. You see, I came up with these pills… You know…”

“Come out here Carl and just talk to me!”

“I can’t Johnny. It changed everything. I can’t even argh… This hard-on it’s not going away. It’s so big now…”

“What happened? You can thrust me…”

“Ok Johnny but wouldn’t you run away?”

“No way just come out…”

                The bathroom door was slowly opening up. When Carl had come out Johnny had his jaws on the floor. It wasn’t old nerdy scrawny Carl. A skinny muscly and handsome version of his friend sporting a sixteen inches long, five inches thick pulsing and veiny cock, a set of two small orange sized balls, appeared. Johnny’s eight inches dick was starting to get rock hard by looking at the new guy ([new Carl?](https://imgur.com/a/Vad00Lz)).

“Damn man!” Were his first words.

“Well Johnny… It’s the pills I’ve created… You know you wanted to not feel attracted to girls anymore and only guys and these pills. There’s no coming back now! You know I don’t feel anything for girls anymore, I’m just gay but… The side effects Johnny! The side effects!”

“Calm down fella, tell me about it!”

“I… I… You know I still can’t go down! I’ve masturbated once and it was litters of jizz man! Litters! My toilet was completely filled! And my body. It all changed. I’m now hunky and it feels so nice. You wouldn’t believe how good it felt Johnny! I believe it even choses and enhances your body according to your genetics! I mean It identified me as a top guy and it gave me a huge cock and this hair and smile… Johnny I did it so you could be free too! There’s more in the desk, look over there!”

                Carl had spoken it all in a matter of less than a minute. He seemed to be excited but a bit shy and nervous. His cock started streaming a long precum load. The nerdy boy couldn’t hide his excitement. Johnny on the other hand was a bit too afraid. He didn’t know if the pill would make him a bottom or a top and was afraid because of his notion of masculinity. The pills were all over the desk. It was a choice he should take in there but was taking a bit too much time to decide.

“Here Johnny, take it…” Carl approached the hunk handling him one rainbow colored pill. “You said you wanted this buddy…” The nerd seemed to lose his inhibition getting close to Johnny. He scooped a bit of precum and licked. “Johnny you can’t believe how this tastes… Sweet as honey now!” Johnny was still a bit afraid but after some thinking he reached out.

“I… Let me taste it.”

The blond guy took just a little bit of precum without even touching Carl’s cock and tasted it. After one loud gulp he felt some effects. His body was hot as hell, hard nipples and rock hard dick, asshole pulsing and big smile on his face. The decision was taken after only a few more seconds.

“I’ll risk it dude. No more mamas kicking or punching this handsome face of mine. From now on it’ll all be fun!”

                Johnny took the pill and smiled. Carl stood up leaving his bed to his friend. He knew it would take a minute for it to kick in. In those first few seconds Johnny just felt his body starting to itch and tingle. The first place he felt it was in his penis. It gave him hopes of having a top genetic code. His nerdy friend was a bit disappointed looking at the eight inches meat growing thicker, it went from one and a half inches thick to three inches in thirty seconds. Johnny’s shorts were getting ripped in the front part, drenched in what would at least two hundred milliliters of precum. However the pulsing stopped after thirty seconds to move to his pecs. Those big muscly slabs of meat throbbed inflating a little bit while the pill effects quickly moved to his abs delineating them into a six packs. Carl grinned looking at that white shirt fabric ripping apart. Johnny had a bit of fur of his body and it became softer. He had his chest blond hairs got thinner so did his legs, abs and finally his buttcheeks.

               At this point Carl knew Johnny was a bottom. The pills he designed would do that, to facilitate a wax job even for the hairiest bottom. Another effect related to body hair was the asshole. Johnny felt every bit of hair near his hole just falling down giving his tight virgin pucker a clean path for a nice fat cock to enter. In this moment Johnny already knew his fate, his asshole was flexing and throbbing. The blond boy’s anus was changing beginning from his hole rim. It felt more supple, stretchy and even overly pliant. An otherworldly anal muscle control was attained in a matter of a minute. It didn’t stop in there. His entire rectum expanded and came back to place starting to produce a gooey but still runny liquid. It was just a bit thicker than precum.

               After some gushing which wet Carl’s bed and Johnny’s legs and butt a hot felling traveled from his rectum to his intestines, stomach, esophagus and mouth. He experienced some changes through his entire digestive tract but couldn’t quite tell what it was it yet. Then, in a fast thunder like move, those feelings went to his round muscly butt. It was becoming rounder and a bit bigger. Since his short and briefs were tight they were ripped apart giving view to a nice masculine bubble butt covered in blondish thin hairs, his brown pinkish hole gaping a little bit and gushing a nice amount of assjuices ([a gaping wet hole here](https://imgur.com/a/rcTBkyt)).

               Johnny felt like he was about to cum but nothing threw him over the edge. His asshole was crazily winking. It gaped wide and came back to a virginal state. He took the ripped fabrics out of the way and lied on his back clenching his anus, trying to make the tingling and itching go away. His bushy blonde cut cock was glistening, covered in precum. It throbbed against his abs literally shooting some transparent dick juice on his face. Carl started jerking off. His throbbing veiny shaft was begging him to fuck Johnny as hard as his new lean muscly, sexy nerd body would allow.

“Carl it’s done man… I can’t take it! Please just fuck my hole!”

“You don’t even need to ask!”

                Carl hopped on the bed trying to not attack Johnny too fast. The bottom’s boy hole squirted assjuices gaping out but when he felt the warmth of Carl’s hands pushing his legs and holding his knees spread apart it just tightened up.

“Hold it there Johnny!”

                The blond fella obeyed. Carl pushed a big pillow under Johnny’s ass and looked at it. Being unable to resist too much he just positioned that five inches thick glans against that hole and pushed it in. There was too much wetness from Johnny’s drippy anus and Carl’s precum getting it to slide in easily. Sixteen inches of fat hole-wrecking dick stretching a virgin hole, going through Johnny’s rectum and intestines, reaching all the way up to enter his stomach. It would be a huge amount of pain for any virgin guy to take but it felt like just a hot spear impaling his bowels. It made everything inside shift and open but everything felt stretchy and pliant. The precum filling him was just hot burning lava against his internal walls.

                It was a wonderful sensation to Carl though. Johnny’s overly pliant insides were twitching and flexing, spasming in pleasure, literally making strong bowel movements. It felt like a slick, tight, burning hot, vibrating dick sleeve. Once it was all buried inside Johnny squirted anal juices everywhere covering Carl’s abs, cock and balls. He was having a strong anal orgasm, rubbing his hand over his stuffed bulging abs.

“Johnny, Imma start it…”

“Just do it man! I can’t wait anymore!”

                Right after Johnny closed his mouth Carl kissed his hunky friend for a few moments before he started pounding that blonde hole in quick bursty rough movements. Each thrust drawing one anal orgasm out of Johnny. His hole squirted out gushing a thicker and whiter but still runny liquid. That hole massaged Carl’s shaft clenching, holding, vibrating and spasming around it, getting the bottom boy to moan loudly. It took five minutes of rough pounding and Carl was starting to dump a load inside Johnny.

               The first hot jet got the blond hunk over the edge for another kind of orgasm. Johnny was simultaneously having an anal orgasm and a prostatic one. Cum painted his insides white, hotter than the pre. It had him rolling his eyes out of his skulls. Both Carl’s and Johnny’s cumshots seemed to be endless. Their thick and strong cum jets went on and on for about a minute and a bit more. They had dumped at least two litters each. Johnny had his abs, pecs and some of his face and hair drenched in white thick and creamy jizz. His belly was inflated, his stomach, intestines and rectum filled with so much cum he needed to shit it all out but Carl’s still rock hard pulsing cock was in the way.

“Carl, please let me push it all out…”

“Fuck Johnny this feels so damn good I can’t take it out!”

“Please man, I want you to fuck me again but I can’t hold it!”

“Ok…”

                Carl unwillingly took his large pulsing hole destroyer shaft out of Johnny to watch an even more pleasant scene. Johnny was trying to make way for it shoving two fingers from each hand on his hole and spreading it apart. That hole was now widely gaping showing his flooded red pinkish depths in an obscene way.  He tried pushing it all out and it exploded shooting cum out of his cavernous love pit. But it wasn’t only that, Johnny’s hole turned inside out forming a beautiful two inches long pulsing rosebud covered in cum and thick anal juices. It went back inside and out according to Johnny’s pushing and clenching. It was fast and seemed to be quite easy to do given how flexible his hole was and how his new muscle control skills surged out of nowhere ([for the brave, warning of a real rosebud and a hairy ass](https://imgur.com/vHaMjHC)).

“Johnny keep pushing…”

                The nerdy top ordered and was obeyed. The rosebud was kept out just to be rubbed with warm fingers. Johnny’s sensitive anal folding was all slippery, throbbing and dripping. Carl rubbed his fingers on it bringing them to his mouth afterwards, a sweet as honey but bubblegum like taste took his mouth. It was incredible how it tasted nothing like it should. He threw himself in the bed.

“Here, sit on my chest and push out!”

                Johnny followed suit sitting on Carl’s chest and pushing his hole out just to have his prolapsing hole sucked on. It was an incredible sensation, his oversensitive insides slipping out of his hole to fill Carl’s mouth. There was an incredible amount of cum and anal wetness dripping through the nerd’s mouth sides, getting his dick into and even harder state. Johnny screamed in pleasure just stopping a bit when he grabbed the meat pole and started sucking onto it. Carl’s hand came to the back of his neck pushing him down, forcing that length into his throat, esophagus and stomach. He now had both his stomach sphincters stretched out from up and below. Tears and thick saliva globs were drawn out of him. Even some transparent phlegm ran out of his nose as Carl used that huge cock to bang his mouth. His rosebud was swelling up a bit but couldn’t take it anymore.

                After another strong anal orgasm taking Carl to another dimension and messing up that nerdy handsome face the hunky muscle boy just pushed himself out of Carl’s softer grip. Turning around he sat on that towering pole wiping the phlegm and some mess out of his face. Carl upped his torso messing Johnny all over again. Both studs kissed snowballing loads of cum and wetness. Carl hold Johnny’s big asscheeks slapping them, leaving hand marks all over that ass to tell any other guy that this ass was his property. He spread Johnny apart and started roughly fucking him again. It took him three minutes to load Johnny who just jumped and started blasting cum out of his prolapsing hole all over the monster shaft. The blond hunky just shoved his eight inches cock on Carl’s mouth to fill his nerdy boy’s stomach with cum. Carl coughed it out and pushed Johnny towards his dick trying to fuck him again.

“Na-ha… Not giving my ass to you if you don’t tell me you’re my man!” Johnny smiled. “This fucking beauty can’t go around without a nice man to own it!”

“Damn, do I even need to reply Johnny? You’re my fucking hot slutty boyfriend!”

                They smiled to each other and kept pounding through that day and night not stopping until getting completely tired and spent out. It was the first time those pills were used on human beings but not the last.

 

* * *

 

 

                Johnny and Carl ended up associating to a pharmaceutical company just to become millionaires. They traveled around promoting their pills in sex parties, the beach occasion being one of them. Coming back from those memory flashes Carl looked at Johnny in that hot string, ass up bathing in the sun. He sat in a nearby chair just to watch some rock hard men coming around. Hard-ons tightly pressed against their speedos, hungry eyes looking at him and Johnny. He knew they would party a lot this weekend…

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and hope you guys like it! I always wanted to write about Johnny Bravo being a horny bottom since he was one of my childhood crushes! 
> 
> I'm having a bit of a rough time but will try to keep writing when I can.
> 
> You can visit my ([tumblr](https://analextremess.tumblr.com/ask)) and write prompts. I'll happily write horny stuff for you guys but they'll mostly be on shorter sizes than my stories and commissions! 
> 
> I have a rather big preference for scenes including anal play. When it comes to anal I like everything but here are my favorites: stretching, big insertions, gaping, prolapsing, rosebuds. Other stuff such as oviposition and creative ways of wrecking an asshole are always welcome. Besides that I enjoy pretty much everything! Send me prompts including whatever character(s) you want (no need to be Bara) and the darkest filthiest kinks you have and I'll try to reply them!
> 
> If you got here I'm also taking tips and commissions since my student life got a bit hard! You can contact me through here or my tumblr or this email: hikariluan@gmail.com . Don't worry though, I'll still be posting stuff from time to time when I can. A big thank you to everyone who cared about contacting me with critics and nice words!


End file.
